Disney-MGM and All-Stars: Wheel of Fortune
''Disney-MGM and All Stars: Wheel of Fortune ''will be a crossover TV series based on the Pooh's Adventures series by RatiganRules real TV show that could feature Disney, Warner Bros., Nickelodeon, Madagascar, Muppets, video game characters. It is unknown what channel could have this show. Characters The main hosts * Winnie the Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) * Kermit the Frog (from The Muppets) * Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) Co-hosts * Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) * Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) * Rabbit (from Winnie the Pooh) * Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) * Miss Piggy (from The Muppets) * Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) Assistants * Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) * Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse) * Daisy Duck (from Mickey Mouse) (in some episodes) * Pluto (from Mickey Mouse) * Chip and Dale (from Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Scrooge McDuck (from Mickey Mouse/''DuckTales'') * Fozzie Bear (from The Muppets) * Gonzo (from The Muppets) * Rizzo the Rat (from The Muppets) * Sam Eagle (from The Muppets) * Scooter - the "go-fer" in the show who tells each player if it's his or her turn. * Rizzo the Rat * Porky Pig (from Looney Tunes) * Lola Bunny (from Looney Tunes) - the one who will show the correct letter if the player guesses it. Contestants/Players Unlike in the real show, grouped characters such as Huey, Dewey, and Louie, the Beagle Boys, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, and the Vultures will count as one contestant. * Pokemon: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock * The Land Before Time: Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, and Guido * SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and Sheldon J. Plankton * Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Roxy * The Lion King: Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, Scar, and Ed, Shenzi, and Banzai * Aladdin: '''Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, and Jafar * '''Madagascar: Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort, and Marlene * Tarzan: Tarzan, Jane, Terk, and Tantor * The Princess and the Frog: Tiana, Naveen, Louis, and Dr. Facilier * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears * DuckTales: '''Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Gyro Gearloose, Bubba the Caveduck, Tootsie the Triceratops, Doofus Drake, and the Beagle Boys * '''Darkwing Duck: Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, and Morgana McCawber * TaleSpin: '''Baloo, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Louie Lamount, Don Karnage, and Shere Khan * '''The Jungle Book: '''Bagheera, Mowgli, and the Vultures * '''Pinocchio: '''Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Geppetto * '''Bonkers: '''Bonkers D. Bobcat, Lucky Piquel, Miranda, and Fall-Apart Rabbit * '''Kim Possible: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Shego, and Dr. Drakken * Recess: * Looney Tunes: '''Sylvester, Tweety, Speedy Gonzales, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Mac and Tosh, Marvin the Martian, Pepe Le Pew, Wile E. Coyote, and Road Runner * Animaniacs: * Cinderella: * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: * Sleeping Beauty: * The Little Mermaid: * Beauty and the Beast: * Pocahontas: * Mulan: * Alice in Wonderland: * Peter Pan: * '''Rock-A-Doodle: Chanticleer, Edmond (as a kitten), Peepers, Patou, Goldie, and the Grand Duke of Owls * The Swan Princess * Lilo and Stitch: Lilo, Stitch, Pleakley, Jumba, Nani, Angel, and Captain Gantu * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Hercules: * Toy Story series * Monsters Inc. * The Incredibles * Tangled * Brave * Frozen * Phineas and Ferb * The Muppets: '''Bean Bunny, Pepe the King Prawn, Walter, and Robin the Frog * '''Mario series: '''Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina and Luma, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Petey Piranha, and King Boo * Sonic series: * Pac-Man series: * '''Bananas in Pyjamas: B1 and B2, Morgan, Amy, Lulu, Rat-in-a-Hat, Camembert the Cow, Pedro the Pig, Dolly the Sheep, Charlie the Monkey, and Bernard the Dog The Audience Besides consisting of real people, there will also be characters who appear as follows: * Fishes (from SpongeBob SquarePants, both kids and adults) * Toads, Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros., Goombas, Piranha Plants, Shy Guys, Boos, Bomb-ombs, Bulky Bomb-ombs, Punis, Crazy Dayzees, X-Nauts, Piantas, Nokis, and Penguins (from the Mario series) * Chao (from the Sonic series) * Tolstoy and Tomasina, and Peck the Duck and her ducklings (from Bananas in Pyjamas) Cast Category:Crossover Television series Category:Disney shows Category:Warner Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Game Shows